


【贱虫】非典型ABO

by XantheXin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	【贱虫】非典型ABO

Attention：Alpha贱/Beta总裁虫  
　　

Peter的视线落在窗边，Wade正站在那里，红色的布料勒画出他的菱角分明的肌肉轮廓，封闭的保险锁再次被锁死，雇佣兵烦躁地扯下自己的面具，然后把它扣在了总裁的合同堆上。  
“现在是下班时间，”Peter瞥了一眼自己腕表上的时间，接着说，“我可没有时间和你玩杀人游戏，Mr.Wilson。”  
“闭嘴，Parker。”Wade喘着气拿枪对准了Peter的脑门，他用大拇指按下保险，“告诉我Spidey在哪里，现在。”  
“......你怎么了？”Peter歪了歪头试图躲开恐吓他的枪口，在这样距离下他能清晰地看Wade的汗水正顺着他那光秃秃的眉骨淌流下来，“你看起来有点奇怪。”  
“我发情了。”Wade感觉到自己的纤维制服被汗水浸透了，正贴在后背让他一阵阵心乱意麻，“我需要蜘蛛侠，现在。”  
“......他没有给我说过任何行踪，”Peter下意识地往后退了几步，虽然他几乎闻不到任何味道，但Alpha的气息还是能让他莫名的感到压抑，“而且蜘蛛侠是个Beta，你不知道吗？”  
“你说什么？！该死！可恶！天杀的！”被眩晕折磨的Wade在听见了回复后感到更加的恼火，换到平时他根本就不会对蜘蛛侠的第二性别是Beta而感到恼怒，但现在不一样，过激的荷尔蒙冲昏了他本来就不对劲的脑子，“我真想一枪崩了你，Parker，这都是你的错！你让我错过了一个和蜘蛛侠做爱的好机会！”他大喊道。  
“这和我有什么关系，话说你就不能吃药吗？”Peter皱了皱眉头，“或者去找一些性服务者，我相信你肯定有很多这样的宣传广告压在你那脏兮兮的枕头下。”  
“等等，你为什么会知道？”Wade有点震惊地扬起脖子咬着牙倒吸了一口气，“Parker，你不会在我的安全屋里安装了监听器吧？”  
“当然没有，”Peter先是回复了他，接着又把刚刚的话又强调了一边，“你的传单，Mr.Wilson。”  
“不行，我现在发情的太厉害了，这样会忍不住标记她们的！哥可不想当什么Omega强奸犯。”Wade有点苦恼地抓了抓自己光秃秃的脑袋，他在地板上来回走动，“我本来以为蜘蛛侠......直到你刚刚却告诉我他是一个Beta，真是个美好的一天！”  
“而我也是个Beta，我同样也帮不了你。”Peter似乎对此失去了耐心，“所以你可以回去了。”  
“比起这个，哥快要爆炸了，我可以在你的办公室里自慰吗?”Wade没等他同意就这样直接把裤子扒了下来，粉色的Hello Kitty内裤映入Peter的眼帘，里面半勃性器的形状若隐若现。  
“......什么？”Peter先是楞了一下，他实在对Wade无常的思绪没有任何办法，“我没有报警都可以算对你慷慨的了。”他闭上眼睛做了一个难以言明的表情，“所以我劝你在蜘蛛侠来之前从我的办公室里提裤子走人。”  
“那我真是求之不得，麻烦你现在就给他打电话。”Wade把裤子扔到一边，“顺便说一句，我讨厌你，Parker。” 

欲望被手上的动作慢慢缓解，完全发情的Alpha气息压迫着Peter的神经，“你要是喜欢真的那么喜欢他，”Peter似乎和自己的内心做了剧烈的挣扎，“我可以送给一套他的战服给你，所以你现在可以住手了吗？”  
但显然Peter的建议对Wade来说毫无作用，他能感受到结合热的味道，那股硝烟味已经浓烈到让他这个Beta变了脸色，呼吸越发沉重，Peter有点心惊胆寒地应付着侵略性十足的Wade，Beta比所有人都慢一拍，但这不表明他们对此没有任何感觉。  
“这真是个糟糕的主意。”Peter自己对自己说道，他不像Omega那样容易失去理智，反常的是他现在思绪清晰地不能再清晰了，他知道自己在做什么，他现在倒宁愿自己是个Omega。

Wade像是注意到了他的异常，Peter并不擅长应付这种情景，先是一瞬间的发白，然后再是快速的泛红，他知道这是Alpha失控的前兆，而对方也没让他失望，Wade的身体已经挨在了他的肩上。  
“你也需要帮忙？”Wade尝试了一种不太容易露出破绽的问法，但动作却异常大胆，他顶开Peter的腿，用膝盖磨蹭起他的胯部。  
“老天，我刚刚就该让你一枪崩了我的。”Peter能感觉到Wade的鼻息打在自己的颈后，坑洼的伤口蹭过皮肤表面带着点被磨蹭的刺痛，所有的羞耻的翻了一倍。  
“你的废话真多，干还是不干？”Wade像是对他的话充耳不闻，他用牙齿咬上Peter的耳尖，闻着对方淡淡的味道，是那种混合着檀木和薄荷的清香，典型Beta的味道。  
“我还有别的选择吗？”Peter先是对着Wade怒目而视，随即仓皇地转过脸去，他觉得自己的血液非常丢人地往下身流去，脚趾和紧握在手心的指尖一并蜷起，心跳在这样的环境下直响，而这一切都在Wade的眼底下暴露无遗。  
“先达成协议，不要告诉Spidey。”  
“随你便吧......”  
“成交。”  
Wade就这样脱掉了他的西裤，然后是内裤，直到他的下半身完全暴露在了空气里。Peter觉得现在的情况确实是很尴尬的，与下身不同的是，他的衬衫还穿得好好的，甚至连领带都没有散乱，而显然Wade因恶趣味并不打算把它们脱掉。

Peter的身材精干有力，每一寸肌肉都恰到好处，Wade用两只手扶在他的腰际，指腹从背脊往下滑，接着落在了脊椎骨尾处，Alpha拍了一下他的屁股，羞耻的响声让Peter把脸埋在沙发的枕头里，他紧紧地咬住嘴唇好不让自己发出任何声响。  
Wade也没有啰嗦，他直接把一根手指伸到了Peter的穴口处，但进入并不顺利。Peter又不是Omega，他不会本能地顺着Alpha的信息素分泌那些肠液，他也没有任何可行的办法去安抚一个发情的Alpha。  
干涩的内壁紧紧绞着手指，而Beta的穴道本来就不是用来交合的器官，于是Wade有点烦躁地砸了咂嘴：“你这里有润滑剂吗？我进不去啊。”  
Peter咽了口口水，他的声音闷闷的：“柜子里有凡士林......”  
“你们Beta真是麻烦，做个爱都不方便。”Wade起身拉开红棕色的抽屉，接着扭开白色的塑料盖，用指腹从里面挖了一大块膏状物。  
他没有给Peter任何喘息的机会，不一样的触感让Peter抽搐了一下，Wade正极其没有耐心地开扩着眼前这具青涩的身体，这是一次让人备受折磨的前戏——对于他们两个来说都是这样。

Parker总裁的抹了发胶的头发正散乱地垂了下来，他依旧整齐的衬衫已经被细汗给打湿了，Beta的性器正颤颤巍巍地低落着隐忍的前液，被迫大张的腿让一切都暴露了出来，Wade的手指带出一些刚刚润滑的白色乳液，莫名的情欲让他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，炽热的感觉从身体内部里传来。  
“哈啊......”Peter的脸在这一声呻吟之后涨得通红，他的脑子变得一片空白，可尾音却分明是动情的颤抖。  
Wade没有说话，他把对方翻了过来让Peter把屁股翘起来对准自己，Peter只觉得的鼻腔里全是枕头面料的味道，他感觉到Wade增加了手指，他不敢想象自己现在的表情是怎么样的，喉结上下滑动，他大口喘息，欲望已经占了上风。  
即时对情欲有着强烈的渴求，可Wade还是想要追求一个舒服点的性爱，“我现在要进去了。”他转了转眼睛，最后还是出于好心告知了Peter。  
“等等......我还没......”Peter慌忙地挣扎起来，但回答他的只是Wade顶在穴口处炽热的性器，被武器磨出茧子的手指压住Peter的舌根，这让他的口腔里的律液无法承载的沿着嘴角流了下来。  
从未被进入的地方因为异物的刺激而痉挛了一下，Peter大口呼吸着空气，这让他之前抬高的腰又重重地掉了下去，只是进去一点就让他直喘，抽搐的大腿更本没有办法支撑起身体，他的身体为了这个混账Alpha变得粘稠，作为Beta的Peter从来没有这么湿润过，他很想抱怨什么，但Wade依然没有给他多嘴的机会。  
Alpha抓住对方精瘦的腰身好把他按在自己的性器上，Peter只觉得自己的大脑一瞬间闪过一道白光，Wade在念着他的名字，话语里带着情欲的热度和催促的喘息。  
“真是可惜你是个Beta，Parker总裁。”Wade把头低下去在Peter的耳边说道，而Peter则把头侧过去，他甚至不敢去和Wade的视线接触，但红透了的耳根还是暴露了他此刻的心情。  
挤压的快感让他头皮发麻，手掌抚在那块皮肤陷下去的腰窝上，早已湿润的后穴不停吞吐着Wade的性器，快感的刺激让雇佣兵不可自拔地加快了腰上的动作，被撩拨起情欲的Peter浑身发热，他把自己被汗水粘湿的鬓角揉乱，鼻腔里有点苦涩，他不知道那是什么。  
呼出的热气又化为汗水凝回鼻尖，他陷入了短暂的迷茫，双眼失焦地盯着天花板，浑身都是酥软的，Wade压住Peter快要散架的肩膀，又发狠地往里抽插，淫靡的水声在撞击中越来越明显，他知道在这么下去Peter会受不了，但他还是一刻不停地顶着往深处冲撞，快感像是鞭打，让他的防线彻底崩溃。  
“不！Wade！慢一点......哈啊......”Peter弓起腰想要换取对方的一点怜悯，但完全发情的Alpha像是什么都听不见一样，下身不断蔓延的刺激让Peter几乎快要失声，“啊......不，Wade......我受不了......”  
混乱的头脑早已没了羞耻感，Wade凶狠抽插的下身，性器在Beta的穴道里冲撞，他被包裹得紧紧的，性快感再次回来，他能看见Peter的眼角因生理泪水而泛红。Beta的双腿发软，而耳边还得听着自己平时绝不会发出口的呻吟，Peter挺动自己的腰想要跟上Wade的动作，接着在疯狂的交合里迎来了自己的第一次高潮，  
精液挂上了Wade的腹肌上，Peter咬了咬牙，他又把身体转回来下意识地抓住Wade的肩膀，而Wade只是长长地地吐出一口气，他在Peter高潮的过程中依旧没有停下抽插的动作，Alpha的热度完全没有要消散的意思。

浊白顺着大腿渗入了早已一塌糊涂的皮革沙发里，两具身体搅合在一起，Peter的皮肤发红，汗水隐没在腹部的线条中，他没有明显的信息素，所以处于发情期的Alpha并没有被完全安抚下来。  
“看来你是爽翻了，Parker。”Wade突然向上一个挺腰，把刚刚高潮结束的Peter又拉扯了回来，Peter没有Omega的生殖腔，所以在性器进入一个新深度时他猛地蜷缩起了脚趾，呻吟再也压抑不住，穴口被撑得更开，他的手指抓在Wade的后背上，在那些坑洼的皮肤上又留下一道抓痕。  
刚射过的性器就这样抵在Alpha的腹部,那种明明痛不欲生却又夹杂着令人欲罢不能的快感，这是他从未体会过的。  
浑身又痒又难受，两人很快找准了一个频率，动作也越来越快，Peter最终还是把所有矜持都抛了开来，被刺激的前列腺快感甚至比爱抚前面还要强，Wade的结开始膨胀，刺痛的同时也继续刮弄着他的内壁，但雇佣兵却一点都不打算放过他。  
Wade把身体全部的重量压在Peter的身上，他也不是没有和Beta做过爱，Wade先是吹了声口哨，这下雇佣兵不得不承认Parker确实拥有一个绝赞的屁股，如果他真的有像蜘蛛侠所说的那么好，说不定这个有钱的小白脸还真的是一个绝佳的床伴。  
Wade把手撑在Peter的身体两侧，他的腰沉了下来，让插入无疑变得更深，性器在Beta的穴道里撵磨着，这成功让他听见了Peter的呜咽声。  
“你会怀孕吗？”Wade一边顶弄一边问道，虽然他很清楚答案。  
Peter没有说话，他嘶哑的叫声如同催情剂，惹得Wade更加想粗暴地对待他。  
心里一阵悸动，紧接着他觉得腰部传来一阵酸麻，Peter想要挣扎着起身，却被袭上身的身影重新压了回去，他几乎被快感折磨得根本没有力气，快感顺着脊椎传递到全身，他舒爽的仰起头，双腿夹紧了Wade的腰，嘴里还吐着毫无意义的喘息和闷哼。  
Peter没有坚持多久便迎来了第二次高潮，他觉得自己快要脱力了，而Wade就趁机在Beta高潮时痉挛的内壁里快速地冲撞了几次，然后终于在深处释放了出来，Alpha的膨胀的节把穴道撑开，Peter只觉得肚子里一阵难受，突然的剧痛让他惊叫出声，Beta没有生殖腔和Wade结合，刺痛在高潮里蓬发，而一股又一股射出的精液也让他有点迷糊。  
他刚想起身，大脑就被疲倦迅速侵袭，在意识消失前他闻到了嘴角边的硝烟味。  
FIN.


End file.
